Ding Dong
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: Ding Dong, ouvre-moi ta porte, je suis arrivé, il est inutile pour toi de te cacher... [Songfic]


Hide and Seek

**Hello les fangirls!**  
**Ceci une songfic sur la chanson Hide and Seek! Je l'ai écoutée, et j'ai adoré! /Glauque/**  
**Enjoy!**

_Ding Dong_  
_Ouvre-moi ta porte_  
_Je suis arrivé_  
_Il est inutile de te cacher_

Le coeur du petit Geek commenca à battre plus vite quand il entendit la lugubre sonnerie de la porte sonner et un toquement régulier à la porte. Il faisait nuit noire et personne n'était à la maison, n'aidant pas le garçon à calmer sa peur. Il espéra que ce n'était que son imagination et partit dans la cuisine. Il sortit du lait du frigo et s'en servit dans son verre. Il commenca à boire lentement, gorgée par gorgée le liquide blanc.

_Ding Dong_  
_Ouvre-moi ta porte_  
_Je suis arrivé_  
_Aucune chance pour toi de m'échapper, non!_

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois ainsi qu'une nouvelle série de toquements à la porte. Un courant d'air fit se hérisser les poils sur la bras de l'enfant qui frissonna et qui commença à avoir plus peur encore. Il raffermit sa prise sur qu'il avait prit pour descendre et se rassura, en faisant attention de ne pas renverser son verre de lait. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, inquiet par ce qu'il pourra trouver derrière la vitre. Il eu raison d'avoir peur.

_Le nez à la fenêtre_  
_Nos yeux se croisent derrière le verre_  
_Pétrifié de terreur_  
_Je veux te voir d'un peu plus près!_

_Une silhouette presque fantômique en cette nuit noire regardait avec folie le petit gamer qui fut effrayé et qui poussa un cri de terreur. Ses yeux rouges et brillants le scrutaient. Il put voir un sourire psychopathe étirer les lèvres de l'ombre. Sous la terreur, le Geek avait lâché son verre de lait, qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux à terre. Il commença alors à reculer et à réfléchir où se réfugier._

_Ding Dong_  
_J'entre dans ta maison_  
_Il faut te hâter_  
_Tous les deux on va bien s'amuser!_

_Il entendit le grincement de la porte, indiquant qu'elle s'ouvrait. Il se retint de crier une nouvelle fois et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Il s'élança à l'étage quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Il trébucha dans les escaliers et se vautra lamentablement, faisant saigner son nez, tandis que l'ombre arrivait dans la cuisine. Il gémit et passa sa main sur sa partie ensanglantée, la tâchant d'hémoglobine._

_Ding Dong_  
_J'entre dans ta maison_  
_Il faut te cacher!_  
_C'est à cache-cache que l'on va jouer, non!_

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et monta plus lentement les escaliers, encore sonné. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans toute la maison, donnant une ambiance lugubre à cette dernière. Il était totalement affolé : son coeur battait à une vitesse inimaginable et respirait fort, malgré ses efforts pour essayer de se calmer.

_Tes pas sur le plancher_  
_Je peux les entendre d'où je suis!_  
_Et ton souffle paniqué_  
_Je t'écoute tenter de t'enfuir!_

Il arriva à l'étage. Il réfléchit un instant : quelle chambre? La salle de bain? Sauter par la fenêtre? Son intinct enfantin le poussa à vouloir aller dans la chambre de son "père", de son Créateur, Mathieu -même si il n'était pas là pour le moment-

_CACHE-TOI!_  
_Je peux apercevoir ta tête_

Il s'élança dans le couloir, la chambre du vidéaste étant tout au fond de celui-ci.

_CACHE-TOI!_  
_Je peux apercevoir ta tête_

Il ouvrit en trombe la porte, faisant énormément bruit, et chercha un endroit où se cacher.

_CACHE-TOI_  
_Je peux apercevoir ta tête_

Le lit? Non, trop prévisible. Il ouvrit la porte du placard de la chambre et rentra à l'intérieur.

_CACHE-TOI!_  
_Là-bas dans le noir..._

Il pleura en silence en entendant les pas lents de l'ombre s'approcher de lui. Il sanglotta et essuya les larmes -ainsi que le sang- coulant sur ses joues.

_Toc Toc_  
_Je suis à ta porte_  
_Et je vais entrer_  
_Je n'ai pas besoin de demander_

Il entendit deux coups dinstincts, indiquant sûrement son arrêt de mort. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible et serra avec force contre sa poitrine. L'ombre, elle, souria avec folie, les yeux brillants. Elle posa sa main griffue sur la poignée.

_Toc Toc_  
_Je suis dans ta chambre_  
_Où t'es-tu caché?_  
_La partie est bientôt terminée, non?_

Le Geek entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant affreusement. Il entendit des pas, ainsi que le froissement de vêtements, indiquant que l'ombre le cherchait.

_J'ai cherché sous ton lit_  
_Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir_  
_Tu n'étais pas ici_  
_Peut-être es-tu dans le placard?_

Il entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir et hurla quand il vit deux yeux rouges le fixer ainsi qu'un grand sourire fou. Il vit du sang sur les joues de l'ombre.

_Ding Dong_  
_Je t'ai trouvé_

_La voix qui avait dit ces quelques mots appartenait à l'ombre. Une voix démoniaque._

_Ding Dong_  
_Tu étais ici, maintenant tu l'es_

Elle s'approcha du petit en souriant. Ce dernier cria et essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds.

_Ding Dong_  
_Je t'ai attrapé, maintenant tu l'es_

Elle le saisit par les bras, il se débattit, mais abandonna vite face à sa force.

_Ding Dong_  
_J'ai enfin gagné, maintenant tu l'es_

Le Geek dégagea une de ses mains et essaya de donner à coup de poing sur son torse, mais il ne fit aucun mal à l'ombre. Il sentit juste un vêtement pelucheux et doux, apparement bicolore, lui donnant envie de le caresser et de le caliner.

_Ding Dong_  
_Et voici ton gage..._

Il vit alors l'ombre au vêtement doux lever le poing et le frapper violemment à la tempe, l'assommant. Ce fut le noir complet.

_Ding Dong_  
_C'est la fin du jeu_  
_Rien n'est resté_

Après ça, il ne se réveilla plus jamais. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était ce vêtement doux et bicolore, étrangement familier.

_Ding Dong_  
_Je vous dis Adieu..._

**Reviews?**


End file.
